


ideal path

by mistakesforsheep



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Getting Together, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistakesforsheep/pseuds/mistakesforsheep
Summary: "Did you really say you would consider marrying Dorothea?"(Ferdinand hears that Hubert is considering marriage with Dorothea. He struggles with it.)
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 14
Kudos: 489
Collections: Sun & Moon 《Ferdibert》





	ideal path

**Author's Note:**

> set after dorothea and hubert's a support, pretty much.

During breakfast one morning, Ferdinand sits next to Dorothea, who is looking surprisingly more smug than usual. Well, Ferdinand might not say she’s always  _ smug _ but...he always gets the feeling that she knows something everyone else doesn’t, and also that she is very much aware of it. So. That. He grips his tea cup by the handle and lifts it to take a sip, as he asks, “Well, Dorothea, you look quite pleased this morning. Might I ask what brought this on?” 

Dorothea shifts her hair over her shoulder, a smile playing at her lips. “You may, although I fear it may hurt your heart. I feel you of all people will be the most shocked.” 

Ferdinand chuckles good naturedly, and after he pulls a sip of his tea, “I am sure that I can handle it, and that I shall be glad for whatever has made you so happy!” 

Dorothea gives him an exasperated look, but it’s tinged with fondness, nowadays, so Ferdinand will say that he’s happy with it. “Well,” she starts, and then scoots closer to where Ferdinand sits and leans in with the excitement of someone with the best gossip around. “I don’t think he would much appreciate it if it got spread around, and I certainly don’t want to ruin my chances, but… Earlier, I talked to Hubert about the prospect of marriage, between the two of us, you see, and not only did he not immediately reject me, he even said...oh, he said he would consider it, and I swear he wasn’t being mocking. He’s actually considering it! I must say, I’m quite excited. A man like Hubert, while perhaps not the most  _ fun _ , at this point we all know he has a good heart. I feel...very lucky, to be honest with you, Ferdinand.”

Ferdinand simply stares into the table, his tea set back onto the wood of the table. He feels...a dark pit, in his stomach, and he feels like the absolute worst friend. There is no reason he cannot be happy for Dorothea simply because he...because he too was not immune to Hubert’s good heart, or his terrible humor, or his incredible mind and the sharp cut of his features and the way his bangs now cut across his face-- “Oh, well, Dorothea, I am simply--I am quite--Oh. That is. That is wonderful, for you. I wish you...the best of luck, my friend.” And he forces a smile, as bright as he can pull from his arsenal. 

Dorothea is looking at him intently, a deep frown on her face. “Ferdinand…” 

“Ferdinand.” From behind, and Ferdinand twists around to see Hubert smirking down at him. “Bothering Dorothea so early in the morning? I did not think even you to be so pesky.” 

Ferdinand knows now that Hubert does not mean to be cruel by it, and that it is only teasing from him, even if those things only came with the improvement of their relationship. But still, it makes Ferdinand feel even worse, after what he has just learned. He wonders...if Hubert does hold some truth to it, and he is berating Ferdinand for bothering his...potential wife. 

Ferdinand’s tea taste bitter and ashen on the back of his tongue, and he pushes the cup a little ways from his plate. “Hubert. Ah, I apologize. That was not my intention.” When all that gets is a confused furrow of Hubert’s eyebrows, Ferdinand clears his throat. “Did you need something, Hubert?” 

Hubert raises an unimpressed eyebrow, and raises his tray. “Well, I was thinking I was going to eat breakfast, Ferdinand, unless you think that improper--” 

“No, no, of course not, please!” He gestures to the table, although he carefully makes sure he gestures him to Dorothea’s other side. Hubert probably would want to, anyway, considering recent developments.

Hubert’s furrowed brow is back, and he regards Ferdinand suspiciously. He hums, seeming to put it away for now, and then slides into the seat right next to Ferdinand. Oh, and he’s so close too, even Ferdinand would not sit so close to his friends, and he knows he’s affectionate, is Hubert trying to tortue him? He even leans close to Ferdinand and does his terrible grin, and Ferdinand does really adore it too much. Hubert’s knee knocks into Ferdinand’s and stays there, and Ferdinand is sure his face is burning, it couldn’t possibly not. 

How improper of Ferdinand, to be so taken with a man soon to be engaged, but he’s so helpless to him.

Unless...Ferdinand wonders, perhaps, maybe Dorothea had misread him? Or Hubert had simply said it for the sake of it? Ferdinand doesn’t think Hubert is the type of man to ignore a woman he is considering marriage with, even if his social skills do sometimes leave something to be desired. He has focused more on Ferdinand than Dorothea, this morning, and surely he wouldn't if it were true? Ferdinand should not be working himself up so much over something he has not even confirmed with the man himself, it is entirely ridiculous. 

He also should not be working himself up over that man bringing back a cup of tea when he went for his second cup of coffee, because he had noticed Ferdinand’s was cold. When he takes a sip, it has been made absolutely perfectly, and when Ferdinand smiles in gratitude at Hubert, Hubert smiles right back at him, small and fond. 

Ferdinand is a ridiculous, powerless man. 

Ferdinand resolves to ask Hubert about it. If he’s going to get himself so worked up over it, he must face it head on.

Of course, he does not ask him there at breakfast. That would have been terribly awkward, with Dorothea right there, in addition to all their many friends. No, it seems like something that should be discussed in private, and Hubert and he spend enough time together it should be no problem to find an opportunity. 

Although, when they have a meeting with other members that leave quickly and Hubert and Ferdinand are left alone, he does not bring it up then, even as they linger for quite some time. And walking through the building wasn't exactly private, even if there was no one around and they spoke in low voices to each other. Someone could unexpectedly walk by and interrupt them, of course. 

And tea--oh, Ferdinand is simply being a coward. He must face it head on, even if… even if the answer could break his heart. 

Ferdinand can handle a heartbreak. He's been with these feelings unrequited for some time. Confirmation of something he's always known--that Hubert wouldn't consider him, of all people, the same way Ferdinand feels of him, it should not ruffle him so much. 

He will be just fine. 

Very, very hesitantly, he opens with ,  "Hubert, I…have a question to ask." 

Across from him on the balcony, Hubert raises an eyebrow. He has his usual smirk on his face, although Ferdinand likes to think the one he shows Ferdinand is a fonder one. Recent events, Ferdinand reminds himself, have revealed that may have been Ferdinand fantasizing much too grandly. Hubert says, "And? Well, get on with it." 

Ferdinand clears his throat. "Yes, yes, of course. It's just… you see, Dorothea was telling me earlier and I suppose… Well, Hubert, I really should not beat around the bush much longer. Dorothea mentioned to me about a conversation you two had, and…" 

Hubert smirks over his cup of coffee, tilting it for a sip. 

Ferdinand sighs. "Ah, I should simply say it. Did you really say you would consider marrying Dorothea?" 

Hubert chokes quietly on his drink, and waves Ferdinand viciously away when he bursts in alarm. After Hubert has gained his bearings, he keeps his hand on his chest. "Excuse me?" 

Ferdinand laughs shakily, running his hand over the back of his neck. "I-I was just curious, I do not mean to be poking around in your business. Um, I just… Did you?" He's well aware his eyes are much too bright and telling of the turbulent emotions which wrack him. 

Hubert clears his throat roughly and turns away. "Well, I really don’t know why it would be any of your business anyhow." 

Somehow, Ferdinand has yet to get the truth, but this already hurts much worse. Hubert deciding Ferdinand isn't allowed to know this information seems too familiar to when they had a much worse relationship. 

In horror, Ferdinand wonders if he'd imagined their bettered relationship as well. After all, he had actually deluded himself into thinking he and Hubert might potentially… be something, and then he hears Hubert is apparently planning marriage with someone else. 

Ferdinand ducks his head, twisting his hands together. "Yes, of course. I apologize profusely for intruding on your personal business. I endeavor not to repeat this mistake." 

Hubert looks faintly exasperated, and Ferdinand from this morning would think it was with adoration. Ferdinand from this afternoon knows better. "Ferdinand, there's no need for dramatics. I--Well, yes. Dorothea brought up the possibility, and I must say she made a decent case on her part. So, I told her I would consider it. Happy?" 

Very much not, actually. Ferdinand feels a hot knife in his chest. He swallows. "Oh." 

Hubert scoffs. Ferdinand feels it push the knife deeper. "Oh, please, Ferdinand, there's really no reason to act like this. You must have plenty of women offering you marriage, it's not as if--" Hubert pauses. Ferdinand glances up, and the thoughtful expression on his face makes Ferdinand freeze. There's also something decidedly bitter about it. "Ferdinand… are you jealous?" 

Ah, Ferdinand thinks. He really was a fool to ever think he could hide these enormous feelings from a man as observant as Hubert. He squares his shoulders and meets Hubert's eyes after a breath. He will take his rejection with dignity. He sighs out his breath. "Well, yes, Hubert. I-I guess I am." 

Hubert stares down into his coffee unhappily, unmoving. Ferdinand's hands are shaking. "Well." 

He makes no move to speak after that. Ferdinand gives him a depth of time, and yet when he goes to speak, it's right when Hubert opens his own mouth. 

"Well, it's perfectly alright, I can understand you preferring Dorothea over I, and I did not even get the courage to ask--" 

"If that is how you feel, I cannot say I am surprised. I will certainly not stand in the way of you and Dorothea--" 

They both stop and stare at each other. Ferdinand finds himself laughing, a quick brash burst. "Oh! Hubert, you misunderstand! I am jealous of Dorothea for gaining your affections. I apologize for the confusion. No worries! I am here to cheer on you and Dorothea's happy union with no hard feelings!" He curls a strong fist and pumps it in Hubert's direction, and forces his smile to stay where it is. Ferdinand can be happy for his friends, if this is how they find it! Any sadness on his part can be dealt with for their sake.

Hubert stares at him with a parted mouth. It is the most shaken Ferdinand has ever seen him since they exchanged tea and coffee gifts for the first time. Ferdinand remembers how brightly he blushed at that. He wonders if it was brighter when Dorothea asked for his hand. He supposes it would be, if Hubert really is considering such a thing. 

Hubert gapes. Then he stands directly out of his chair, staring at Ferdinand. He says, " _ What? _ " 

Ferdinand gapes back. "What is wrong, my friend? I swear to you, I bear no ill will to either of you despite my feelings--" 

"No!" Hubert says forcefully, tugged down into a respectful volume. "Why--I am not interested in Dorothea like--well, like that." 

Ferdinand is… very confused, to say the least. "But you said that you were considering marriage with her. I wouldn't think you  _ dislike _ her." 

"I certainly do not dislike Dorothea, but if you think that is cause for-for  _ this _ \--" 

"Hubert, what is 'this'! I do not see where I could have angered you--" Ferdinand is standing as well now, and Hubert almost immediately takes the opportunity to grip his collar and walk him back to the wall. 

Hubert looks furious with him. " _ You _ have angered me because--because--" he tears his eyes away, staring hard into the brick at their feet. He takes in a steadying breath. "Before I get to that, you ought to explain what you meant about… being jealous of Dorothea and your… feelings." 

Ferdinand sighs. "Oh, Hubert, please do not be cruel to me. I know I must be very obvious, and I was very plain with my feelings. I can understand a rejection when I receive one--" 

"It wasn't!--" Hubert's eyes are wide and desperate, before he draws himself into calm once again. He lets out a long breath, staring at Ferdinand's collar where he has started to run his thumb across the fabric of it. "Ferdinand. It was  _ not _ a rejection." 

Ferdinand sucks in a breath as his heart pounds in his chest. Hubert sighs and steps back, putting his forehead in his palm. "The situation with Dorothea… I respect her greatly, and she put forth a sound case for a mutually beneficial marriage,  _ if _ Lady Edelgard would ever require me to or if she would benefit from such an arrangement. But I--" Hubert sighs, and meets Ferdinand's gaze with a sadly resigned expression. It would be less appealing if he did not look as if the thing he was troubled with was his fondness for Ferdinand, which… Hubert says, "It is not her that I would pursue marriage with, if it were only for my own desires." 

Ferdinand swallows. "Then, the person you would, is…" 

Hubert sighs out, "Ferdinand," in the same tone he sometimes calls him, "dear." 

Oh. 

Ferdinand says, “Oh.” 

Hubert sighs. “Yes. Exactly. Understand now?” 

Ferdinand cannot breathe. This couldn’t possibly be reality. He says, “Hubert?” Questioning and hopeful and frankly pathetic. But Hubert steps forwards and takes his hands into his own, the same hope in his eyes, with a thick curtain of suspicion and doubt. 

Hubert swallows. “Ferdinand, your feelings...I...I do not want to assume--” 

Ferdinand actually laughs, out of nerves and out of shock that it is all really happening. “Oh, Hubert, I got very jealous over the slightest notion you would consider marrying anyone but me, I--” Ferdinand shuts his mouth with a small squak, raising his hand and covering his mouth. “Oh my, I did not mean to--” 

Looking at Hubert, his eyes are wide with surprise, before his entire face falls soft with a smile. “Ferdinand,” he says, as he steps forward. His gloved hand cradles Ferdinand’s jaw, and Ferdinand’s eyes almost droop immediately at the sensation. 

Ferdinand says, “Hubert?” 

Hubert’s smile widens. His other hand raises to meet his other, taking Ferdinand’s jaw in his hands and raising it so Ferdinand meets Hubert’s eyes as he moves even closer. He’s all Ferdinand can see when he whispers, his eyes locked on Ferdinand’s mouth, “The only thing I am interested in is whether  _ you _ would consider marriage with me, but I think...that can wait until we are more ready, hm?” 

Ferdinand makes a mindless, “Mhmm,” sound, still staring intently at Hubert’s mouth in anticipation. When he registers what he’s done, he flushes bright scarlet, and starts to ramble to apologize. Hubert’s chuckle ghosts hot across his mouth, and then he leans forward and takes Ferdinand’s mouth in his own. Ferdinand arches his back into him, admittedly melting a little in his embrace, but he thinks, perhaps, this may be one thing he can allow for himself.


End file.
